Serenity's Affair
by Lady Suna
Summary: Serenity's fed up with Endymion. And who better to run to than the handsome and evil Prince Diamond?


Authors Notes: I don't own sailor Moon or the characters, just my story. No further delay.  
  
Serenity's Affair by Lady Suna (yes i know my screen name only has suna)  
Chapter One  
  
  
This was just great. She left, without any means of contacting her. How was I supposed to find her? Endymion just keeps giving me the "it's all your fault" look. I'm sick of it. Small Lady is three hundred and nine years old for goodness sake! Shouldn't that mean something? Apparently not.  
  
Its not the first time she's done this. But of course I'm her mother and should know where she is at all times. Times like these really make me wonder exactly why I took my own life on the moon. I gained nothing, my mother sealed the evil away and I could've ruled the Moon. We could've rebuilt everything. I had been so niave to believe in love. After all it got me *here*.   
  
I'm queen of a planet that my husband rules through me. It's his planet, but he can't seem to be a man and rule it. . .no. He has to have me say everything. I'm supposed to play nanny to an unruly daughter that has four of her own guardians like I used to. That's not enough though. I'm more closely guarded than our precious daughter. I'm not *allowed* to leave the palace. Especially not since the Diamond Incident. Which is where the story of my enslavement starts, and the story of my senshi ends.  
  
*Past*  
  
"There was an attack on earth!" Sailor Mars screamed. We all start to stare at her horrified. I grab my old locket, then remember that the crystal is no longer held in it. As the queen I am required to protect this planet so I call forth the crystal which on the other side of the palace, too far to run there and teleporting is not wise to do in a crisis such as this. To my surprise, the crystal doesn't come to me, but I am thrown back a few feet. Stupid spells, they decide to punish you if the object is absent from where your mind calls to it. After the senshi check to make sure I'm alright, I realize that the crystal is gone. With no way to protect the earth I run to find Small Lady. In the palace we are sheilded and the senshi can protect my family and me. And I couldn't find her in the palace. Fear for my daughter flooded over me, then I made the biggest, yet most wonderful, mistake of my life.   
  
I went outside the palace, the palace that my husband kept me confined to, the palace that had taken away my youth, the palace that had condemed me to this life, I was free. Like a bird in captivity with her cage now open I flew out and what I saw grounded me. There a child lay dead in the distance, soiled in blood, face unrecognisable. As a mother concerned about her only daughter that she couldn't find, I ran up to the child praying the little girl was alive, that my little Chibi-usa was alive. Seeing the girl is dead I glare at the murderer. My only daughter dead, I hate the being infront of me, and yet his eyes soften my crystaline soul. That is when I lost all sense of my role on earth, and I was Serenity again. Not the Neo-Queen, not the Little Rabbit of the Moon, no, I was the heir to the Lunar Throne Princess Serenity, young and beautiful, and most importantly free.  
  
That is when the Black Poison Crystal hit the surface of Earth, I decided to take my chances with Diamond, leaving part of myself behind, an image of my body incased in crystal. I didn't mean for my senshi to be hurt, or my husband. Too late though, I had already chosen to leave, and I plan to have fun on my vacation.  
  
I smiled at Prince Diamond as he brought us both to Nemisis. As soon as I was there I passed out, positive energy from one soul submerged into an entire planet of negative engery can have a bad effect on one's body. I woke up three days later.  
"You're body should be used to Nemisis by now, we've given you plenty of time to rest." Diamond said softly. He sat next to me on the bed. Sitting up, I took in the room. The walls were a dark shade of purple. The sheets on the bed I was occupying were black silk and had curtains of black silk on the sides for obvious reasons. The floor was black, violet, and indigo blue. The door at the other end of the room was similar to the Time Gate that Setsuna watched. . .  
  
Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru, Minako, Makoto, Rei and Ami, how could I just leave them for the enemy? I remember that Diamond was supposed to be my enemy. I moved away from him as if he burned me.  
"Serenity, what's wrong?" the prince asked me.  
"Why am I here? What are you going to do with me?" he chuckled.  
"You wanted to come with me, and as for what I'm going to do with you, that is yet to be decided." His eyes looked me over mischeviously, as always my gown is rather transparent. Damn Endymion and his necessity of having me in such dresses, then again maybe this was a good thing.   
Seeing my eyes flicker with hidden emotions, Prince Diamond stepped away from the bed. "There are some dresses in the closet that you may chose from, I will be waiting for you outside."   
I chose a long black dress similar to what I normally wear. It had thin straps that criss-crossed on my back to where it met the soft black silk on my lower back. White pearls laced around my hips and from there the silk flowed to my ankles. The bodice of my dress was tight and decorated with pearls and diamonds. I stepped out of the room waiting, for what I'm not sure. Whatever will happen is surely going to change my life.  
Diamond regarded my appearence with a smile, satisfied with my choice. He wrapped his arm around my waist and walked me to his throne room. sitting on the opposite side of the room were Saphire, Emerald, Rubeus, Catzi, Bertie, Prizma, and Avery. What we had never told the people of Earth was that these eight "rebels" were apart of my court. Prince Diamond and I had known eachother for a very long time now.   
Diamond took his seat at the throne, and I stood beside him prepared to move, though in the chosen dress, that would prove difficult.  
"Brothers, sisters, our queen has returned to us, I told you our Lunarian blood would not betray us, and she has already ajusted to the poison crystal." I looked out to my former court, seeing coldness.  
"Magesty, she could be spying, and finds that she can get the most out of you in the bedchamber." This came from Emerald, she was always so accusing, I hadn't even slept with him.   
"Emerald is right brother, how do you know the Princess of the White Moon Kingdom will help us?" Saphire was very logical, after all, I had never said anything about helping them kill anybody. "She has family and friends on that planet, she condemned us once, how do we know that she won't do it again?"   
"*I* do not condemn you. My husband does, and he speaks through me. I will not kill my senshi, be sure of this. My guardians will become allies, for their sole purpose as senshi is to protect me, though it is no longer needed. Other than my senshi and my husband I will help you. And one last thing, I will not destroy Earth, and I will not put up with its mistreatment." I responded to the cold comments shot at me.  
"Neo-Queen Serenity, we plan to overthrow your husband and your laws, and you are the law. How can you help us?" Rubeus countered.  
I had never really thought about it in that manner before. To help them would be to destroy all that I had ever fought to make right, but then again why does it all matter so much to me. I am almost a thousand years old, living and ruling a planet that is not even mine. I had come to realize shortly after the war started that this was not where I belonged. My husband no longer cared and if he did he didn't show it, the only reason we were still together was the "destiny" thing. Destiny, now theres a funny thought. I am destined to live a life that has no true purpose anymore. Dying after the Sailor Wars would have been fine, but here I am Neo-Queen Serenity, out living even my mother's 800 years. And that is when I remember where home is, and what I can do.   
"I no longer belong on Earth, I will protect it to the day of my demise, but it is high time that I go home. I will help you obtain the power you want, for the Earth line has been corrupted anyway, but you will keep the planet running, and this system will be in peace at the end of this war." I said this finality and left the room, I would need to do some talking to my senshi.  
  
I had realized that I could conjure up any idea in this dark palace, and had made a desk of a dark crystal. I had changed out of my earlier attire and let my hair fall freely, as it had not done in years. Looking over papers of plans that had originally been made by Diamond, and my own plans for how to take over I decided I need not look presentable. So in my short black leather skirt (barely longer than the skirt I wore as Sailor Moon) and a skimpy black top that might as well be a bra, he came in. Diamond was the only one who would want to see me this late at night.   
"What are you doing Serenity?" his calm voice asked. I sighed and faced him, allowing him to see what my back and hair blocked from his view. His eyes danced with something I couldn't quite put my finger on. Had I been a young teenager I would've called it love. But having denounced my belief in such a thing some years ago, so this thought did not cross my mind.   
"I am looking over my own plans in comparison to the ones that you have made." I answered in my royal tone, his face becoming serious.  
"You've made plans?"  
"Yes. If you want to take over something that is what you must do. But looking at your plans I didn't see the attacks that have occured in them and thought it quite odd." Diamond noticably stiffened. "As for my plans they involve gradually convincing people that the system now is corrupt, of which I do believe it is. It has none of the bases that I wanted from the Silver Millenium, therefore having none of the morals that I believe in, that would benifit the Earth. You on the other hand have good morals that would be the basis of your government after the war."  
"I do?"  
I laugh quietly. "Of course you do, " I say with a wink.   
"So this means that I convince people that I have a better system when I really don't?"  
"Yes. But in this instance it is most likely true. These people have asked for years why there is only one ruler, in a monarchy no less. They want democracy, but of course nobody dares to challenge myself and my senshi. You would be a role model."  
"I like the way you think majesty." There was an interestingly mischevious gleam in Diamonds icy blue eyes, sending waves of electricity through my body that only became stronger when his lips met my own. This moment I had not planned in a thousand years. But the way I felt when he pulled me into him, my body crushed against his melting into him with that kiss. His sweetness poured from his lips to mine, he gently separated my lips with his tongue slowly swirling it around mine in a carressing manner. . . This kiss is what Minako would call a Sere puddle kiss. Meaning I melted into a puddle of myself. And when he finally pulled away, all I could do was fall into his embrace. This was so wrong, but it felt so right. 


End file.
